Remote server management in a high-density server system is important but remains challenging. For example, a data center often has a complex network topology. It generally comprises a large number of racks that each can support numerous servers, in which each server comprises its independent CPU, network interface, or operation system.
Accordingly, a server management system requires an efficient and reliable management protocol that can not only handle high-bandwidth data transmission but also meet the security requirements of the network.